


Letting Us Go Was Never An Option

by glowfruit (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glowfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tao belongs to Sehun and Sehun alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Us Go Was Never An Option

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my aff account under the same username

Sehun liked to think he and Tao were the best of friends, because he noticed the Chinese boy when he was still young. When his features didn’t fit his face and his limbs were pointy and jutted out and he cried a lot with snot running down his chin. He was the odd one out in his 2nd grade class but Sehun went up to him and made friends anyways. Something about the smaller boy made his heart flutter and convinced him to talk to him. Even though Sehun hated and even went out of his way to ignore the rest of class.  
As the two grew Sehun never left Tao’s side. Tao thought his friend was a bit clingy and dependent on him, but that was fine because none of the other students really liked the odd pair anyways. They did a lot of things with each other. They’d share lunches, do homework together, and slept in the same bed practically every other weekend. Typical friend things, but they meant so much more to Sehun. They were jointed at the hip and Sehun wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Over time Tao grew more and more attractive, once Tao finally stopped stumbling his Korean (Sehun helped him) and he stopped wearing baggy clothes (Sehun aided him in that too). His nose that was once too big now fit his face as his cheeks filled in. Tao took up wushu at a young age, but the efforts he put into it didn’t show until the two got into high school, muscle was finally building on his arms and chest and it looked breath taking with the his school uniform that was always a bit too tight on him.  
Much to Sehun's demise, he wasn’t the only one to notice his best friend’s attractiveness. Every so often he’d catch girls blushing and giggling in the back of the class whenever Tao looked their way. Tao would give them a shy smile and a pink would dust his cheeks. Sehun’s back would stiffen and and his brain ran through lists of endless reasons why it was so, so wrong for the event to happen. Sehun always tried different tactics to get Tao’s attention back onto him, letting go of his worries when those beautiful eyes faced him once more.

Sehun had arrived to school early one White day to hand in an assignment and found that a girl got up the courage to leave Tao a note proclaiming her love and a fairly large box of chocolates on his desk. It was too cutesy and perfect- Sehun couldn’t handle it.

He saw red.

The letter was ripped and the box was smashed and thrown away.  
Of course, he read the note before he did. The girl was named Serin. A loud mouth in their class who didn’t even deserve to have Tao think about her or even look at her.  
(Sehun caught sight of her as he climb the staircase to his next class. He pretended it was her fault for tripping over his foot and gave her mock sympathy as he took her to the nurse).  
Serin came to class the next day with a cast on her right leg.

 

Sehun left a note at Tao's desk everyday from then on.  
At first Tao thought the anonymous messages were cute and boosted his self image. Small words like "You have an adorable style" or "Your smile is cute". But within a month the messages slowly grew darker. 

"You snore cutely."

"The way you look getting dressed is incredible."

Tao asked the teacher to let him switch classes to avoid the messages. Sehun sat in school with a cold, hard look in his eye and death in his mouth when one of the soccer boys was placed next to him for the rest of the semester instead of his only love.

The next thing Sehun knew, Tao was at his house, telling him all about his crush, Yuna. All he spoke of was how Yuna's hair was perfect. How her smile was so bright it beat the sun in any contest. How her words were so sweet they made Tao's bones melt and the butterflies in his stomach multiplied. How she was perfectly round in all the right places. Sehun would smile and tell Tao stocky-supportive friend lines and shield his bubbling anger from Tao.

Tao asked Yuna on a date. Yuna accepted almost immediately, apparently the girl had her eye on Tao as well. 

None of it sat well in Sehun's stomach. He screamed and pulled at his hair, gritting his teeth together and slamming his hands onto his desk at home. 

(As he sat there in the dark he felt his already bent mind snap).

Sehun stared blankly into the clock on his desk. It was ten past ten. Tao and Yuna were on their date. IT was simple. A movie at Tao's house and a dinner. But he knew Yuna would not leave Tao's house until the next day. They were in love. Tao was in love with Yuna. Yuna was in love with Tao- no. No. Yuna was in love with his Tao. His sweet Tao.  
His hands clenched into tight fists only to relax seconds later. Repeat, repeat.  
Sehun's eyes drifted to a drawer hidden in his desk. There was his pocket knife in there. It was short, but stiff. It got it's job done well.  
He knew Yuna would corrupt his Tao. He heard the rumors. She slept around with boys often. His love was so innocent. So fragile in ways he didn't even understand. And it would all be gone come Saturday morning if Yuna was the one to spend the rest of the night with him.  
"But that isn't going to happen. I'm going to fix this." A twitching grin grew on Sehun's face as he spoke to himself, wrapping his fingers snugly against the handle of his small blade. 

 

(The next day headlines appeared of a teenage girl found stabbed to death the same day two boys were reported missing by their parents.)


End file.
